


You Run Away

by Secret_Glances



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Glances/pseuds/Secret_Glances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick had always known about Tim's not so platonic feelings for him. So when will the day come that he admits he feels the same? Will it be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Run Away

He knew that look anywhere. Parted wet lips, hungry bright blue eyes, flushed red cheeks, and a large shining smile. He's seen that same look before a dozen times on other people. There was no mistake.

Especially considering the amount of photos and information, the kid had on him. He even had photos of Dick still as a Flying Grayson in Haley's Circus.

Dick always knew about Tim's crush. It was something he's been accustomed to dealing with, what with working in different teams of teenaged superheroes. Teammate crushes were always so obvious you'd have to be blind to miss it…actually, even if you were blind you could still feel that awkward tension that always found itself hanging in the air.

Most times, he'd flirt back as long as there wasn't any harm. It never hurt to test the waters, sometimes, especially if it meant getting with hot out of the world alien babes, or Batgirl.

But Tim was just a kid, and the poor boy wouldn't know what he was getting himself into. So, he did what only made sense. Treat him like his "Little Brother", and that way nothing could go wrong.

At first, Tim was a bit hesitant to the whole idea of a sibling relationship, but soon he warmed up to it eagerly.

Dick was happy with that.

Tim would get over his crush anyways. He was a great kid: a smart, bright, witty, optimistic, hopeful, and loyal kid. He'd find someone who saw all of that and then some.

Just like his big brother.

**x.X. I tried to be your brother .X.x**

Dick didn't quite understand what Tim was thinking.

Really? Trying to re-clone your best friend, than dating said best friend's mourning girlfriend?

He understood that Tim had been feeling lonely ever since he had lost Superboy, but the kid shouldn't have tried to fill that void with a girl; nonetheless,  _Wonder_  Girl. He should have talked to someone about his grief. Tim could have talked to  _him_. He knew what it was like to lose people you loved.

Losing his father, Stephanie, and his best friend in such a short period of time must have been hard on him. Really hard.

But instead of talking to him, he went to Wonder Girl. Why didn't he talk to him in the first place?

Dick guessed what mattered was that they were talking  _now_.

But still.

At least he managed to convince Tim not to try to get Cassie back. The poor boy was under the impression they needed to stay together to stop a terrible future from happening. Dick was going to be there for Tim now.

All the boy needs is his big brother. He was going to be the one to hold Tim with warm open arms on his lonely nights. He'll be the one whispering soothing words into his ear after the worst nightmares. He's going to be the one to help Tim slowly come out of his funk. Dick will take care of Tim.

Not Wonder Girl.

**x.X. You cried and ran for cover .X.x**

He knew Tim was going to be angry with him when he chose Damian as his Robin. But the kid needed him, and Tim was his equal now. He was too old to be a sidekick. It was about time he went off on his own. He believed in Tim, he thought he was ready to be his own hero. That's why he refused to have him as his partner.

However, he didn't expect Tim to turn to Jason for comfort. Of all the people, this was by far worse than his dead best friend's girlfriend.

What made it sick was the fact they were…they were…

"That's right Dickie, we're f–" On and off whenever Tim found his way back to Gotham while looking for Bruce.

He wasn't sure how to feel about the whole thing other than the fact it disgusted him. Not because they were both guys, but the fact they were all siblings. He's always thought of Jason as his brother. He's always thought of Tim as his little brother. So doesn't that make Jason and Tim brothers too?

Dick always figured they all thought the same way. At least he was always sure Tim did, even if the boy still had that crush…

…did he even still have that crush? Especially if he chose Jason over him?

Okay, that's not how it was, especially since it was Dick who made Tim go off on his own. Just because he and Jason were involved, it didn't mean he didn't have feelings for Dick anymore. When he was with Ariana, Stephanie, Cassie, and all his other girlfriends he knew Tim still had that crush. But why was Tim being with Jason different from Tim being with all those girls?

Wait a minute. That's not what matters.

What matters is that Tim shouldn't be with Jason.

Because Jason was dangerous, reckless, and against Batman. He tried to steal the cowl from them. He's tried to kill  _Tim_  multiple times. He's been nothing but trouble for the both of them. Tim needs to stay away from Jason. Despite all temptations, Tim needs to understand the only reason he's with Jason is to spite  _him_. But he doesn't have to, because if he needs Dick to believe in him he already has his support.

At least, that's what Dick explained to Tim, convincing him to leave Jason as he cradled him on his couch protectively.

It worked.

His best friend coming back to life helped too.

**x.X. I made a mess, who doesn't? .X.x**

Timmy was rarely okay with touching in general.

Dick's always tried to get Timmy to be more open to hugging.

That's why it was strange to see him pull Superboy into a hug.

It looked so warm.

Loving.

He didn't stay long to watch.

He knew Timmy was trying to hide beneath his radar.

**x.X. I did my best but it wasn't enough .X.x**

Tim's a smart kid.

How he got Manbat…Dick wasn't sure. Tim did have a way of words. He'd also recruited members of the Birds of Prey.

Ra's Al Ghul should have never underestimated him; therefore, it was pretty immature of him to shove Red Robin out a window. It's his own fault for thinking Tim wouldn't have loads of friends to help him out. Of course he would, he's a great leader, a decent guy, a loyal friend, a wonderful brother.

It's easy to love him.

That's why besides him and Damian, it was also Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, and Superboy who volunteered to help. Of course, he had to force Damian to help and pull the 'Robin' card on him, but the others did it because Tim asked.

Stephanie still had feelings for Tim and vice versa. They were always looking out for each other ever since Stephanie revealed her faked death. They were never going to be something ever again, but something was there  _still_. Enough of something for her to come to him whenever he called on her. She loved Tim.

Wonder Girl would always be there for Tim too. Not only did they have a history, but also they were always close. They've been good friends since their Young Justice Days. Just like Donna had been to him, she had always been the shoulder he went to cry on. Only, it was a little more than  _plantonic_. She loved Tim as well.

Kid Flash was never always one of Dick's favorites, nor Wally's, but he soon proved himself to be a great hero. However, Tim  _always_  saw that, that's why they were such close friends. That's also why when Tim called on him he came running. Dick knew if Bart could, he would have ran faster just to show him he cared. He also loved Tim.

There's never any question if Superboy will come for Tim. Dick also sees there's no question in how the clone feels either…

He could be wrong though, because they were like brothers…

…but not like Dick and Tim.

Nothing like Dick and Tim.

What they have is special.

They were true brothers.

Right?

So who cares if they're acting chummy in the kitchen. Who cares? Dick was the one who caught Red Robin when Ra's Al Gul kicked him out the window. Dick was the one who used to fight with Timmy over Alfred's cookies for years. Dick was the one who used to catch Timmy into a noogie. Dick was the one who's been trying to get Timmy to lighten up for years. Who cares if Superboy's does all of that now.

Tim was Dick's brother first.

**x.X. I tried but you tried harder .X.x**

Tim's been much better ever since Bruce came back.

However, after all the trouble with Ra's Al Ghul and his assassins something had been bothering Tim. Dick took it upon himself to be there for him and find out what it was. He had an inkling it may have had something to do with his 'engagement' to Tam Fox, and a certain Batgirl.

Tim told him just that.

Dick pretended to have not seen it.

He knew Tim was still regretful over his and Stephanie's relationship. What they had was something real and raw. When they all thought she had died Tim was so broken he was this close to shutting everyone out and becoming Bruce. Thank goodness he didn't, but he was close.

When his father died he was close too.

It was his best friend's death that sealed the deal.

Maybe just like Bruce, Tim always had the feeling Stephanie was out there like some sort of connection. He must have felt it in his heart, similar to soul mates. That's why his uniform never became shades of 'eggplant' and blue. But if they were soul mates, they'd be together, wouldn't they?

The only thing that matter now, really, though was that he was still sad he and Stephanie were never going to be together the same way again. He couldn't even talk to the clone about it. Apparently the clone had gotten back with Wonder Girl. How could he console Tim or understand Tim if he was off being happy with his girlfriend?

Luckily, Timmy would always have his big brother to console him. He'd be there to understand and explain to him if it were meant to be it would happen. He'd be there to tell Tim what a great man he turned out to be: a smart, bright, witty, optimistic, hopeful, and loyal man. He'd find someone who saw all of that and then some.

Just like his big brother.

**x.X. I lied but you lied smarter .X.x**

He first heard it from Bruce.

It wasn't exactly one of his first choice of topics to discuss when your mentor slash father figure comes back from the seemingly dead.

It wasn't exactly a topic he would ever expect to talk about with Bruce at all, ever.

Then again, because the girl seemed to have an uncanny persona similar to Catwoman, of course Batman would be interested. Dick guessed Tim was alike Bruce in more ways than he imagined, including his taste in women. Whoever this Lynx girl was, she had successfully managed to make Tim forget she was a criminal and fall into her clutches. Just like Jason.

Thankfully, his big brother talked him out of being with such a criminal. Sure, it was okay for Bruce, but not for his little brother.

Unfortunately, there was something wrong with their conversation.

Something hesitant in Tim's voice.

It was off by the slightest bit.

Any other person that would be able to catch it would have said Tim was still intent on going after Lynx. However, Dick wasn't just any other person. Tim was hiding something, but he wasn't willing to tell Dick. He usually always told Dick everything. He wasn't even willing to let Dick cradle him on his couch.

That was what told him it was serious.

He could have outright confronted Tim, called him out. But he didn't know what it was Tim was hiding exactly. He pushed a little, but the boy refused to budge. Eventually, he excused himself claiming Wonder Girl was calling him on an emergency for the Teen Titans. Dick had to step aside and let him walk away. He wanted to chase after him, stop him, find out what Timmy was hiding. He couldn't, he knew it wouldn't be appropriate. Why wouldn't Tim tell him?

He was his big brother.

**x.X. You made me guess who was it .X.x**

Dick wasn't sure how it got to this point.

He had Tim pinned down on his couch, crouched atop of him with all fours.

He was just trying to stop him from leaving. He needed to know what his little brother was hiding. He was worried. What if Ra's Al Ghul was trying to lure him in again? He couldn't lose Tim. He didn't want to fight him again. If he would just tell Dick what was up, he'd let him go.

"I think I love someone, that's all." His tone was harsh and quiet. That's how Dick knew he was telling the truth. He felt kind of bad, he knew how Tim was about showing his feelings, he was just like Bruce that way. But if he just told Dick the truth in the first place they wouldn't be in this position.

However, Dick didn't even bother to ask who it was, to him it didn't matter. "What about me?" Whoever it was didn't matter.

"What about you?" Tim spat, his annoyance was clear. He wiggled beneath Dick trying to escape only encouraging him to tighten his grip. He didn't want to let go.

"You don't tell me everything anymore." Dick knew he sounded like he was whining, but he was being honest. He crouched lower holding a sad expression. He was close enough to feel Tim's warm breath blow across his lips. The tension in the air was overwhelming, he kind of liked it.

"So?"

Dick leaned in, he knew he dangerously close. He really didn't care. "You don't love me anymore?" He dared to ask, but as he waited for an answer, he soon found himself on the other side of the couch thrown off. He let Tim have the upper hand as soon as he stopped thinking. From across the room Tim stared him down, blue eyes determined as he was to remain silent. With a gentle voice, Tim assured Dick…

"We're brothers. Always will be."…and left him.

**x.X. You could turn and stay .X.x**

It was pretty ironic for Dick to be doing this.

Following Tim all the way to San Francisco.

Tim pretty much spent most of his life following Dick.

Now here was Dick using Batman's best tech to keep from being noticed by Red Robin, while staying hidden from who used to be the team he had founded.

It was extremely ironic.

But he hated not knowing who it was Tim had chosen over him.

He knew it was wrong. He knew he was the one who established the sibling relationship they've held for so long. He knew he was the one who tried to ignore Tim's feelings. He knew he was the one who didn't want Tim to have his crush. Yet here he was, trying to figure out who Tim chose over him.

When it came to Wonder Girl, Jason, Stephanie, Lynx, and everyone else Tim had ever felt anything for Dick had successfully managed to convince him he didn't need to love them that way. It was selfish, and Dick's always known that. He always knew what he'd been doing after all these years, but despite all his efforts Tim had finally chosen someone over him. He had to know who it was…

"You're  _my_  Robin. Always will be."

"And you'll always be my clone boy."

…and just like that, Dick felt his heart break a little, but it melted into a warmth because he was proud Tim found someone who saw he was a great guy: a smart, bright, witty, optimistic, hopeful, and loyal guy – and then some. Therefore, he bowed out gracefully, and watched on as Tim moved on from his crush. He knew Conner would be good for Tim, he always had been.

So he'd support Tim like the brother he never had.

**x.X. But you run away from me .X.x**

**Author's Note:**

> "You Run Away" -Barenaked Ladies


End file.
